User talk:Zuko/Demon Profession
the base health should be 480. A base health of 600 would mean that it has like 700+ health any time. also, a properly armored horseman is a much harder target than the average footman. lances also suck by themself so these guys should be using swords/axes too, making them just gay mounted warriors. --'-Chaos- ' 17:40, 14 February 2009 (EST) im gonna change it slighty, decided horseman are stupid, gonna make it melee based but keep the speed idea and keep the reduced armor. Zuko 03:10, 15 February 2009 (EST) # Shadow Stampede Stampede - Teleport to target foe. Target foe takes 50...106...120 Blunt damage. 5Image:Tango-energy.png, 1/4Image:Tango-activation-darker.png, 25Image:Tango-recharge-darker.png # Trampling Stampede Elite Stampede - Target touched foe is knocked down for 1...4...5 seconds and takes 5...25...30 blunt damage for each second foe is knocked down. 5Image:Tango-energy.png, 1/2Image:Tango-activation-darker.png, 15Image:Tango-recharge-darker.png Both are wat? 82.75.192.76 04:22, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::Ok just updated it alot. No more horse thing. changed weapon to claws. Changed all attribute names. Zuko 05:02, 15 February 2009 (EST) "D" is dervish -- 05:33, 15 February 2009 ::oops wasnt thnking, i dont no wat 2 call it anyway ne ideas? Zuko 05:45, 15 February 2009 (EST) Show Preview Is your friend.-- Liger414 talk 06:08, 15 February 2009 (EST) ive nvr been keen on using it lol. i no i should use it more. Zuko 06:15, 15 February 2009 (EST) base AL 40 means you'll get raped on any sort of spike. even with 600hp. -- 06:29, 15 February 2009 Im trying to make this kinda balanced out. Moving faster and starting with higher health means sumthin has 2 b worse. SHould i increase it to 60 as as a frontliner with 60AR is bad enough so i suspose ur right. Zuko 06:36, 15 February 2009 (EST) anways is the basic idea good bad or what? Zuko 06:38, 15 February 2009 (EST) :an inherent movement increase on primary attribute is way OP no matter what. -- 06:39, 15 February 2009 ::mayb but, the weapon it uses attacks so slow its not the best offesnively even tho it does alot of dmg. and you cant use any IAS if u use rampages as it removes any stances or enchantments, meaning no increased attack speed. I suspose it wood OP for casters if melee can never catch them. But this doesnt have the best of AR making it easy 2 spike as u said.Zuko 06:45, 15 February 2009 (EST) 2 handed claw ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 06:51, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::Is actually 1 claw on each hand. SInce you use both claws its 2 handed mayb i didnt make tht clear so ill change it. Zuko 06:55, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::O look, it's the Oni profession. You could write it Daemon (Da) and make Dervishes (D) or (De). --'-Chaos- ' 07:22, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::Dervishes are D. And this would be De odds be. -- 07:25, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::Dm more likely. Also, 40 AR means Cracked Armor is actually supportive for ye. ^_^ Brandnew. 08:42, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::As in Stonefist reduces Backbreaker kd to 3 sec? If not, then it's not supportive but just not a downside. --'-Chaos- ' 09:02, 15 February 2009 (EST) Btw any1 got any ideas on how 2 make this better? Zuko 14:35, 15 February 2009 (EST) :give it 60 base armor. 60 AR frontliner still is quite bad.. and reduce both weapon damage and attack rate --'-Chaos- ' 14:36, 15 February 2009 (EST) Change the attack rate to the same as axe/sword s or 2 hammers/scythes? Zuko 14:41, 15 February 2009 (EST) :it has claws, ripping muthas wif claws is fast business so it could have a fast attack rate but weak attacks.. you end up with assassins that use warrior skills if you do this. --'-Chaos- ' 14:45, 15 February 2009 (EST) Ok reduced attack time to 1 second, reduced wepon dmg down to 5-20. Also added a 1% chance to inflict DW per rank every time u use a claw attack. SInce claws rip things 2 shread, so a deep wound seems plausible in tht kinda sense. Zuko 14:51, 15 February 2009 (EST) :You might want to make the skills less energy and knock down the energy regen. I see potential here for a Monk secondary "Lulz you can't catch me" kinda thing. [[User:Upside|'Upside']]18px 14:52, 15 February 2009 (EST) Ok ill reduce it down to 3 regen. With the change to Rampages now giving energy every hit, energy shouldnt be a problem even with 3 regen. Zuko 14:55, 15 February 2009 (EST) :autozealous is too strong. --'-Chaos- ' 14:59, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::WHat you suggest then cause this proffession has no real energy management and uses all energy skills. The down side of Rampages is that you cant use stances or be the target of enchantment spells while under a rampage. Zuko 15:02, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::make the rampages stances, make the skills cheaper, make it some good e-management skills. --'-Chaos- ' 15:09, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::I wat rampages to be a whole new skill type :( but if theres no other solutions ill make em stances.Zuko 15:10, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::only make new skill types when they're nothing like anything before. --'-Chaos- ' 15:11, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::That mean i change screams to shouts or can i leave them as screams? Zuko 15:15, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Shouts, really.--'-Chaos- ' 15:16, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Ok changed Rampages to stances and screams to shouts. Is the 1% chance of DW per rank when using claw attacks a good or bad thing to have? Zuko 15:20, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::"Deep Wound synergizes with everything that isn't dead yet" --'-Chaos- ' 15:23, 15 February 2009 (EST) really imba base 600 health. You have two skills in the same attrib line that could easily replace MH! and Grasping/WaF. Repeating Claw is pretty good, and the attack speed of Claws is 1 second anyway. Combine with a Conjure/necro buff and an IAS. Cruel Claw has 10 activation. :/ Trampling Rampage is also pretty imba. "Die!" and "You Think You're Tough Enough?" is are also really good spike starters. 19:12, 15 February 2009 (EST) passive 50% IMS isnt OP at all --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 19:33, 15 February 2009 (EST) :4got about that 12:03, 16 February 2009 (EST) You have a crippling rampage thing that is maintainable at top ranks and keeps them knocklocked if i read right. OP or...? Exo Oo 17:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC)